Love Me, Love Me Not
by OxOrchid
Summary: Semuanya terjadi seperti dejavu, keduanya dalam pertengkaran hebat, berbaikan kembali, memberikan dekapan sayang, dan ternyata perkelahian di antara mereka tidak selesai begitu saja. Benci atau cinta, Naruto tidak tahu mana tepatnya yang dirasakan Sakura. Karena yang ia pahami, adalah perasaan yang sering kali membuatnya merasa dibodohi. Hate or love? *Mind to Read & Review?


Tik, tok, tik, tok, tik, tok…!

Jarum jam penunjuk detik terus meniti, mengusir kesunyian yang tercipta. Kendati samar-samar terdengar bunyi rintik di luar sana, tapi suara itulah yang tetap mendominasi keadaan. Dibatasi oleh pintu tipis beserta celah yang terbuka sedikit di antaranya, pasangan muda-mudi tersebut belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda untuk saling melemparkan kata.

Naruto Uzumaki, mulai dari saat penghalang keluar-masuk rumah itu terbuka sedikit, sang pria tetap berdiri pada posisi yang itu-itu saja. Menatap kekasihnya cukup lama, sampai ketika gerbang kecil pembatas tersebut ditutup kembali, akan tetapi tidak terkunci sama sekali. Memberikan isyarat berupa izin yang tak tersampaikan lewat bahasa, juga dengan cara yang cukup skeptis tentunya. Dia paham, telah cukup mengerti, bahwa ini seperti memberikan si lelaki pilihan tersendiri, apakah untuk terus melanjutkan langkah atau berhenti.

Masuk, tentu saja ia akan mengambil kesempatan tersebut. Lagipula, dia tidak bermaksud datang untuk pergi, Naruto di sini untuk memperbaiki sesuatu yang sebenarnya kurang ia mengerti. Mendapati secara jelas kemeja besar berwarna putih sebagai satu-satu kain yang menutupi tubuh si nona, seolah dingin yang diakibatkan angin beserta gerimis tidak sama sekali mengganggu dia.

Gadis berambut _buble gum_ ini belum juga melisankan apapun, seakan lebih menyukai keheningan itu yang mengusai situasi. Namun hal demikian tak berlangsung lama, sebentar ia tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "menjauhlah dariku, idiot!" serta mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu kontras dengan respon non verbalnya.

 _What does she mean?_

Ia tidak mengikutsertakan jari telunjuknya untuk terdireksi ke arah luar, melainkan menarik baju kaos hitam lelaki muda di hadapannya, memupus jarak mereka. " _Go away_!" perintah untuk meninggalkan kembali terdengar, kurang dari setengah menit, sang dara sudah berada pada pelukkan pemuda Uzumaki tersebut.

Naruto memegangi leher jenjang putih itu, "aku mencintaimu, Sakura!" kalimat pendek tersebut berhasil memancing si nona agar menerima ciuman yang didaratkan kaum Adam ini di bibirnya. Turut membalasi pagutan yang tak kalah mesra, tidak tanggung-tanggung, karena dengan agresif wanita itu sampai melepaskan pijakan kedua kakinya pada lantai, lalu menautkan betis-betis nan indah pada pinggang lelaki di depannya.

Membiarkan Naruto menempatkan tiap-tiap kecupan itu pada daerah manapun. Sebelah tangannya telah merayap ke dalam baju sang dara, bergerilya di sana, menyentuh salah satu bagian sensitif paling dia suka. Desahan pelan Sakura tak dapat lagi terbendung, terutama ketika mulut si lelaki belia ini ikut bermain di perbelahan leher dan pundak.

Tidak mampu menahan beban badan yang bisa dikatakan memanjat tubuhnya itu lebih lama, sofa panjang pun akhirnya dijadikan pilihan mutlak. Setengah membanting kasar, menempatkan Sakura pada benda empuk tak bernyawa tersebut, dan langsung menjajahi kembali wanita yang kali ini berada di bawahnya. Melepaskan secara perlahan-lahan kancing pakaian lawan jenisnya, membuat dia mendapati tubuh sang kekasih dalam keadaan semi telanjang, yang hanya dibaluti bra dan celana dalam berwarna _orange_ menyala.

Menyisipkan masing-masing tangannya ke puncak dada, dan gadis pemilik mahkota secorak bunga khas Jepang itu sukses mendesah tertahan. Ia pikir semua akan berjalan lancar, di mana pada akhirnya si dara akan menikmati lenguhan panjang yang dibuatnya, lalu permasalahan pun terselesaikan tanpa ada kesepakatan. Namun, sering kali apa yang direncanakan berbeda dari harapan, alih-alih membantu Naruto untuk melepas kaos yang masih menempel di tubuh, Sakura malah mendorongnya untuk menjauh.

Dilihati sang pemuda, nona ini menangkupkan kesepuluh jarinya ke muka, seakan beradaptasi kembali dengan kenyataan. Menghela napasnya panjang, beranjak dari posisi awal untuk mengunci pintu, lantas menjejakkan langkah untuk meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Membuat lelaki berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya mampu menghela napas pelan, diam pada tempat yang sama, sebelum akhirnya bergegas mengikuti sang wanita muda.

Apa sebenarnya mau gadis itu?

* * *

Disclaimer: Iya, Naruto emang punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre: _Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Drama_

Main Chara: Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura Haruno

Warnings: _DLDR_. Mungkin OOC, serta seperti kebanyakan peringatan dalam fanfic yang telah ada sebelumnya.

Rated: _Mature (just implicit)_.

Summary: _This is_ h _ate or love?_

* * *

 ** _Love Me, Love Me Not_**

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, Naruto hanya mengajak sang pacar untuk mengikuti pesta yang diadakan oleh salah satu teman baiknya. Entah apa salahnya, yang Uzumaki ini sadari, ia cuma sesaat meninggalkan Sakura untuk berbincang dengan seorang rekan wanita, dan tahu-tahu nona yang bersangkutan itu serta-merta meninggalkannya tanpa ada rasa berdosa.

Tak bisa tinggal diam, otomatis Naruto mengikuti, memanggil-manggil nama si empunya, yang sayang tidak menerima tanggapan apapun kecuali pengabaian. "Ada apa, sih?" berhasil membuat gadis ini berhadapan langsung dengannya, itupun harus menarik lengan sang dara dengan cara yang cukup memaksa. Air mata Sakura adalah jawaban pertama yang ia dapati, tak ada aba-aba langsung pula menciumnya. Awan yang tadi sangat menggelap, sedikit demi sedikit menjatuhkan bulir-bulir likuid bening.

Cukup satu menit, kecupan panjang nan hangat itu berubah menjadi tamparan di pipi secara berulang. Kontan Sakura beranjak pergi begitu saja, tanpa peduli rasa sakit di bagian wajah Naruto yang dia berikan. "Saku…" sebutannya terhadap panggilan si gadis terhenti begitu saja, saat yang bersangkutan spontan membalikkan tubuh, dan memberikan ancaman sinyalir dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuk – isyarat dari perintah untuk menjauh. Sejam kemudian, Naruto berakhir di depan rumah kekasihnya, cukup lama ia menunggu sampai bisa menemukan kembali wajah Sakura yang memandangnya tanpa berbicara.

Sekarang, ia dapati sang gadis berada di dalam kamar pribadinya, menanggalkan kemeja yang sebelumnya telah hampir terlepas sempurna. Berbaring menyamping dengan setengah badan ditutupi oleh guling tebal, sebelah sisi ranjang dibiarkan bebas. Naruto sekali lagi tahu, ia diperbolehkan untuk mengambil bagian tempat itu. Sunyi, tidak ada percakapan apapun, si pemuda hanya menjatuhkan indera visualnya pada pandangan lurus. Mengamati objek-objek mati yang seolah mengatainya pecundang abadi.

Bosan, Naruto yang sebenarnya memiliki temperamen ceria, jelas tidak dapat tahan terlalu lama dalam keheningan. Ia menghapus rentang yang dibuat oleh si dara, membalik badan itu untuk berdepanan langsung dengannya, menautkan kening mereka. Masing-masing telapak tangan mengelus perut rata wanitanya, merajai dengan menaiki tubuh mungil tersebut, menarik paha Sakura pula agar semakin intens jarak keduanya.

Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak melepaskan sisa-sisa pakaian di tubuh Sakura, gadis itu untuk sekian kali tidak mengacuhkannya. Membuang arah wajah, melepaskan ciuman mesra yang telah diberikannya sedemikian manis nan bertubi. "Kau marah?" demikian lisan introgatif Naruto, dengan tetap berada di atas sang nona, menanti datangnya jawaban.

"Kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"

Pemuda tersebut bertanya lagi, "kau mencintaiku, kan? Sudah memaafkan kebodohan dulu?"

"Tidak, mana mungkin. Kau bercanda!" Naruto mencoba percaya kalau itu cuma kedustaan semata.

Cukup banyak lelaki yang mempertanyakan kalimat ini, apa sebenarnya kemauan seorang wanita? Karena sungguh, kaum yang bersangkutan pun pada dasarnya tidak benar-benar memahami yang mereka ingini. Terlalu banyak untuk dijabarkan; tidak main-main jumlahnya bila harus dibuat dalam daftar. Para gadis itu pun pada akhirnya dibuat bingung sendiri.

Mungkin ini memang dramatis, Naruto tahu bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura sering kali dalam ambang kritis. Perkelahian demi pertengkaran tidak terhitung lagi, hampir tiap hari, tapi semua akan terselesaikan pasti. Katakanlah ia terlalu cinta, hingga di taraf kehilangan akal logika. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak disakiti, pecinta sepertinya akan datang kembali. Tak mengenal jera, masokis telah menjadi nama tengahnya.

 _She love me, she love me not._

Pertimbangan itu sesekali muncul di kepalanya, meski tidak pernah ada adegan bodoh, di mana ia menimang pilihan seraya memetik kelopak bunga satu per satu. Pernah terlintas pada benaknya untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini, sebab selalu saja menjadi drama roman picisan klasik, tapi semua buyar dengan hanya mengingat senyuman nona yang amat ia sayangi.

Dari awal kisah kasih mereka memang telah begini. Naruto ingat secara pasti, ketika dia mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sakura, yang mendapati respon sangat tidak sebanding. Kala itu, si dara yang bersangkutan membuang direksi muka ke sembarang arah, tidak lupa menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, dan tak juga memberi penuturan apa-apa.

Memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia meminta si nona untuk menjadi belahan jiwa. Ketika keduanya di usia yang sangat muda, Naruto pernah melakukan kesalahan fatal, karena menjadikan Sakura mainan semata. Ternyata gadis tersebut cuma dijadikan objek taruhan, dan sialnya, waktu itu ia percaya atas ungkapan sang pemuda tentang perasaannya.

Ia yang saat itu berpikir telah ditolak, cukup kaget begitu menerima pesan agar mendatangi kediaman Sakura. Itulah awal mulanya mereka berbagi kehangatan serta kenikmatan tubuh masing-masing, saling menyebutkan nama dalam rintihan pelan satu sama lain, ditemani lenguhan panjang yang mengisyaratkan kepuasan fisik maupun psikis nan luar biasa. Kalau boleh mengaku jujur, hubungan keduanya belum memiliki ikatan sah apapun. Sebab akan sangat menyakitkan bagi Naruto, apabila ini hanya relasi sepihak belaka.

Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan karma.

Entah kewarasannya mulai menghampiri atau, bahkan kegilaan yang datang menguasai. Dia kembali meninjau baik-buruk dari perasaannya sendiri, mungkin selama ini ia hanya membohongi realita; terus-menerus menipu kenyataan, bahwa ternyata wanita yang dimaksud tidak pernah mencintainya. Puas memilah, Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menjauh.

"Melangkah sekali lagi, aku akan membencimu!" ancaman itu terdengar, tepat sebelum dia memutar knop pintu. Langkahnya otomatis _stuck_ , tidak tahu kenapa jadi sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Dari sudut netra, Naruto tahu bahwa Sakura beranjak dari duduknya, lalu mengambil kemeja yang sebelumnya ia buang ke sembarang tempat.

Cukup, lelaki ini juga manusia biasa, ia takkan membiarkan perasannya membodohi untuk ke sekian kali. Menahan gejolak sakit untuk dapat berucap, "kau tidak pernah mencintaiku, kan? Jadi, terserah!" lantas memutar gagang yang sedari tadi cuma bertahan dalam genggaman. Benar-benar menguatkan tekad untuk meninggalkan, peduli apa dengan akibat ini-itu selanjutnya.

" _I adore you_ ," Sakura berkata tak lama, sekali lagi sukses menghentikan jejak kakinya.

Menatap wanita itu bersama perih menjalari, "aku hanya mau dicintai. Tak lebih."

Pergi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghentikan dia kali ini, setidaknya itulah yang diyakini seorang Naruto Uzumaki. Akan tetapi, begitu sampai di pekarangan rumah, Sakura bertindak nekad dengan memeluknya langsung dari belakang. Tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya; tak memikirkan akibat apabila ada yang melihat. Menangis lagi, sang pemuda tahu karena air mata itu membasahi dan terasa hangat di bahunya.

 _Head or heart?_

 _Well_ , ada masanya, di mana nalar manusia akan dikalahkan secara telak oleh emosi bernama cinta.

" _I love you too_ ," ia menangkupkan seluruh jarinya di wajah sang nona, mencium bibir ranum tersebut. Mengangkat tubuh si gadis, untuk mengembalikan dia ke tempat seharusnya berada. Pada ruangan di mana mereka memulai serta hampir mengakhiri segalanya, dan melanjutkan kemesraan yang berulang kali tertunda.

Satu hal yang dapat dipelajari, bahwa apabila seorang lelaki benar-benar mencintai wanita, ia akan memberikan ruang di hatinya tanpa perlu banyak kata untuk diminta.

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

Jangan tanya apa yang saya buat ini! Saya juga gak ngerti, tahu-tahu idenya datang sendiri macem jelangkung. Rasanya aneh sendiri, sudah terbiasa nulis comrom, jadinya _weird_ banget waktu nulis dengan genre begini. Awalnya mau terus dengan tema imut-imut, tapi saya khawatir bakalan kehilangan _sense of melancholy_ , maka jadilah fic ini sebagai ajang latihan.*dia malah curhat.

Ini saya sengaja taruh di rated mature, karena kontennya lebih ke dewasa.

Bukan cuma itu, mungkin yang ngebuat kesan yang sangat berbeda, adalah saya yang memfokuskan _center_ pada peran cowok. Ini pertama kali saya lakukan, karena selama jadi author, saya selalu menggunakan cewek sebagai sudut perhatian utama. Entah berhasil atau tidak, serancu apapun, tapi saya lumayan puas.

Cukup sekian. Terimaksih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya yang ini, maupun cerita sebelum-sebelumnya.

Bersediakah untuk menyempatkan review? Saya tunggu.

Salam,

Pixie YANK Velvet.


End file.
